Doll Tag
Note: This page is kept up solely for nostalgia. Doll Tag was an in-game sport in Pirates of the Caribbean Online, playable by both Unlimited Access members and Basic players. It served as something to do in the "dying" world of POTCO. With POTCO getting boring, players needed something to do, and Doll Tag delivered. How it works Well, how it works is, a group of players meet up. One player stays at a designated location, for example, a dock, while the rest go and hide. When they announce in crew chat that they are ready, the player at the docks attempts to find them and attune them with a doll. However, the players can move and lead the seeker on a chase, hoping to lose them. crewmembers take turns being the player who attunes the hiders. This player is called the seeker. Port Royal Rules #No swimming ( If your pirate is not in the swimming feature and CAN BE ATTUNED, it is allowed. Exception : Jumping from the bridge area to the female shipwright area. However, you cannot stay in the water. You must go to land ASAP. ) #No teleporting whatsoever. #No using the compass whatsoever. This is an honor system, users are expected to abide by it. #No using rolling attack. #No using evil eye. #No potions #No glitching potions #No hex ward, or any voodoo defenses #You may hide in a glitch as long as your nametag is visible and you are able to be attuned by the seeker without them having to go into the glitch itself. #No going into buildings. #No going into caves, jungles, or forts. Port Royal Alternation 1: Caves and Jungles *No Siwmming ( Same Exception as above ) *No teleporting. ( Exception: The seeker may teleport out of a cave or jungle and back onto the island using the port of call button. ) *No compass whatsoever. *No rolling attack. *No evil eye. *No potions. *No hex ward or any voodoo defenses. *Same glitch rules. *No buildings. *No fort. *Jungles and caves are allowed. *The seeker cannot use hider's player cards to know if they are inside a jungle or not. Once again, this is an honor system, users are expected to abide by it. Hiders, however, CAN look at anyone else's player cards, including the seeker. If the hiders notice the seeker automatically knowing which area the hiders are in, they may call a majority vote to penalize the seeker. ( More on penalties below ) *When exiting or entering a cave/jungle, the seeker and the hider involved in the chase must both wait for the other to completely load the new area and say "ready". The hider who is running is then given a 3 second head start to continue. Tortuga Rules *No swimming *No teleporting whatsoever *No using the compass. *No using rolling attack. *No using evil eye *No using potions. *No glitching potions *No hex ward, or any voodoo defenses *Same glitch rules as Port Royal *No buildings. *2-3 caves and buildings will be decided upon each round. For exmaple: "I think we should allow Wild Woods, Thieves Den, and Tortuga Graveyard this round" *No looking at a hider's player card. *When exiting or entering a cave/jungle, the seeker and the hider involved in the chase must both wait for the other to completely load the new area and say "ready". The hider who is running is then given a 3 second head start to continue. Tortuga: Alternation 1: Buildings *No swimming *No teleporting *No compass *No rolling *No evil eye *No potions *No hex ward or any voodoo defenses *Same Glitch rules *No Caves, jungles, or swamps. *Buildings are allowed. *Seekers may not use hider's player cards to find them. *When a seeker enters a building, he/she must say "k" before moving, tagging, or pulling out a doll. The hider cannot exit the building until the seeker says this.e *Wen exiting or entering a building during a chase, the seeker adn the hider involved must both wait for the other to completely load the new area and say "ready". The hider who is running is then given a 5 second head start to continue ( The seeker must type in chat "5", "4", "3", etc thoroughly. If they scramble through it to quickly, another player ( not involved in a chase ) may issue a penalty. Padres Del Fuego Rules *No swimming ( The small puddles of water are accepted to use while in a chase, but you cannot hide there if your pirate is unattuneable ) *No teleporting whatsoever *No using the compass *No using rolling attack *No evil eye *No potions *No hex ward, or any voodoo defenses *No potion glitches *Same Glitch rules as Port Royal *No buildings *No caves or jungles. *The fort is allowed *No glitching to the back beach. Penalties If a player is found breaking these rules, the players that were not involved with it may agree to give the user a penalty. For example, there are 3 players doing a doll tag. Bob, Joe, and Frank. Frank is seen using Swift Foot glitch to escape Bob in a chase. Joe agrees to let him turn it off and continue playing. However, he glitches again. Joe decides to issue a penalty on him ( Concequences of penalties in a bit ). OR, another scenario - there are 5 people. Bob, Joe, Frank, Emily, and Sarah. Poor old Emily. She's trying to get away from Frank. But Frank doesn't want to give her a chance. He decides it'd be "fun" to use evil eye and swift foot on her. Emily issues a complaint in crew chat. Frank denies. Bob explains that he saw it happen, so Joe, Bob, and Sarah agree to issue a penalty on Frank. ( NOTE - If Frank denies that he broke a rule, and a player not involved in the chase witnessed it and admits that Frank broke a rule, the punishment will be extended. ) As for the actual punishments, it can range from: #Being forced to seek the next round. #Being forced to seek for a number of rounds. #( If a player is found intentionally cheating so he/she can seek, their punishment will be changed to being forced to hide. Intentionally acquiring punishments will result in disqualification from rounds. ) #Disqualification from a round. #Disqualifications from multiple rounds. #Disqualification from all rounds in a specified time period. Category:POTCO Category:In-game Activities Category:Weird Things